Usuario Blog Comentario:Manuel2013/P.L. Con/@comment-26253502-20150919213850
Bueno, como nadie esta disponible, supongo que yo seguire. Bueno sigamos con mis proyectos para esta PL Con. Esta vez decidio mostrarles algo genial, algo inigualable, algo que tal vez nadie se esperaba. Como saben, Un Show De Finn y Jake es un crossover entre Hora de Aventura y Un Show Mas, y esta ultima a sido una de las series mas conocidas y representativas de Cartoon Network y sus canciones que homenajean aquellas de los años 80 son un regalo para esta serie. Sin embargo, no hay una cancion tan genial, y tan famosa como "Party Tonight" del episodio "Mordecai y Los Rigby". Hoy, decidi hacerle un homenaje a esta canción tan genial y de la mejor manera, con Mordecai y Jake como artistas, con un buen grupo de animadores, una buena banda musical y un buen solo de guitarra, ¿Pueden pedir mas?, no, porque eso es todo lo que necesita esta canción, asi que hoy, Damas y Caballeros, les presento: Party Tonight, version USdFyJ. La canción comienza en un escenario amarillo donde hay mucho humo gris y en ese instante aparecen Mordecai y Jake con las camisetas de Mordecai y los Rigby con sus guitarras y en eso comienzan a tocar el primer solo hasta que tocan la guitarra de una manera espectacular y entonces terminan de tocar la guitarra y Mordecai empieza a cantar Mordecai: ''Your eyes staring into my eyes'' Who am I but a guy With tho eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is ten times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnigth Jake: ''Your smile s the fire'' that rocks my soul gonna remember it unitel grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do ting rigth Mordecai: ''So baby let's just party to-night'' Baby let's just party to-night Entonces Mordecai y Jake comienzan a tocar la guitarra de nuevo en un solo espectacular, sudando mientras lo hacen, y en eso vuelven a cantar. Jake: ''We''ve come out on up'' We're in frount of the line We're here to rock out and have a good time Cause the past is the past and the future is brigth Mordecai: ''So baby let's just party to-night'' Baby let's just party to-night Mordecai y Jake terminan la cancion y se van mientras el humo gris cubre toda la pantalla. ('''Se escuchan aplausos y gritos)' Bueno, gracias por esto amigos mios, ahora, les quiero mostrar otros seank peeks. Hace mucho, yo decidi crear algo genial, y eso seria un evento-crossover de halloween, al que me gusta llamar Un Halloween PL, donde se juntan varias series del wiki en varios especiales de halloween donde se enfrentaran a zombies, monstruos y fantasmas y yo al ser el creador de la misma, les mostrare un pequeño avance de mi especial, que es Un Halloween de Finn y Jake 2. Aqui va: '''El avance comienza con una tormenta en el Parque donde hay una fiesta en la casa con todos los habitantes y trabajadores del Parque (Excepto Mordecai, Rigby, Finn y Jake) con sus disfrazes celebrando. Entonces se ve a los 4 en la sala de estar.' Finn: 'Genial, nuestro segundo halloween juntos '''Mordecai: '''Sí, '¿'''pero porque no llevamos disfrazes como la vez pasada?' '''Finn: '''Bueno, primero, porque ya no estoy con ansias de ver de nuevo a Rigby con el mismo disfraz y segundo, porque asi es mas comodo. '''Jake: '''Jejejeje, y ahora '¿'que tal si contamos historias de terror'?' '''Rigby: '''Oh no, nada de historias Jake, la ultima vez me quede con mi disfraz hasta navidad porque tu dijiste que perdi la apuesta por mi magnifica historia. '''Jake: '''Sí claro, esa magnifica historia tuya, resulto ser "la peor de halloween" '''Mordecai: '''Bueno, ya que estamos en Halloween, pueden pelearse lo que sea '''Entonces Jake y Rigby empiezan a pelear.' Mordecai: ¡'''Oigan, pero no tan lieral!' '''Finn: '''Nah tranquilo Mordi, es lo de ellos '''Entonces la pantalla se torna en negra y en eso se ve un cuarto oscuro y ahi aparece un musculoso que trae a varios zombies.' ¿?: '''Es hora de que vean de que estan echos los zombies '''El villano abre un portal y hace que todos los zombies entren en el. Entonces el villano se rie malvadamente. Entonces vemos a Benson saliendo de la casa con bolsas de basura. Benson: '''Solo porque hoy es Halloween, los 4 esperan que yo haga todo el trabajo pendiente, pues eso ya lo veremos, hmm. '''Benson pone las bolsas en el bote y en eso el ve que algo se estremece por el arbusto Benson: '''Mmm '''Bensons se acerca al arbusto y al abrirlo ve que ahi hay un zombie malvado que lo asusta Benson: ¡'''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' '''Benson patea al zombie, luego le arranca el brazo y en eso saca una ametrayadora y le dispara muchas veces hasta dejarlo trizas y en eso corre asustado hacia la casa, pero no se da cuenta que varios zombies estan parados frente a el. Benson entra a la casa sudando y todos se dan cuenta.' Mordecai: ¿'''Que pasa Benson?' '''Rigby: ¿'Ocurre algo'?' Jake: '''Sí, y eso es que aun no te he dado tu paliza '''Jake se sigue peleando con Rigby. Benson: '''Chicos, no sean pesimistas '''Entonces Benson se asoma a la ventana y en eso ve que una hora de zombies estan afuera y el se aterra. Entonces aparece el logo de CN. Bien, y ahora mi ultimo proyecto revelado de Un Show De Finn y Jake para la PL Con. La mayoria habra visto mi recordado y a la vez espectacular especial de navidad "Una Navidad de Finn y Jake", pues esta vez decidi hacer una secuela de esta, llamada "Una Navidad de Finn y Jake 2", y hoy, decidi mostrarles un avance de este, disfrutenlo como mi ultimo proyecto futuro. El avance comienza en el Reino Helado donde aparece el Rey Helado decorando su arbol de navidad felizmente. Rey Helado (Cantando): '''Gozemos las navidades, gozemos las navidades, gozemos las navidades, palalalalala. '''Entonces el Rey Helado llama a Orgalorg Rey Helado: ¡'''ORGALORG, MAS ADORNOS NAVIDEÑOS AHORA!' '''Orgalorg trae mas adornos de navidad pero en eso tropieza y los hace caer rompiendolos.' Rey Helado: '''Ayyyyyy, para ser una entidad cosmica si que eres un novato '''Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): '''Ahhhh, perdon Sr. Helado, no queria arruinarte tus adornos, es que ya sabes, soy un pinguino y los pinguinos no pueden hacer algo como esto, digo, creo que ya lo entiendes. '''Rey Helado: '''Ay, solo trae otros ya no mas '''Orgalorg trae otros adonros y se los da al Rey Helado Rey Helado: '''Hmm, pinguino novato '''Orgalorg camina tranquilamente hasta que derrepente se acerca al Rey Helado Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): '''Sr. Helado, le falto darme mi regalo de navidad '''Rey Helado: '''Ah si eso, ehh, en otro momento novato '''Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): '''Pero Sr. Helado, necesito urgentemente mi regalo de navidad, es que..si no terminare atrapado en el olvido '''Rey Helado: '''Escucha, solo porque soy tu jefe no significa que seas alguien buena onda, lo eras cuando eras un pinguino normal, pero ahora eres una molestia, ahora saquese '''El Rey Helado le escupe en la cara y Orgalorg se va llorando. Entonces se ve a Orgalorg en el zotano enojado. Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): '''Piensas que siendo una persona buena puedes enfrentarme, pues ya veras, mi venganza se acerca ahora. '''Entonces Orgalorg saca a todas las bestias del zotano y el se rie malvadamente. Entonces aparece el logo de CN Bueno, eso fue todo con Un Show De Finn y Jake, gracias y sigan viendo esta PL Con. Listo Manuel, agregalo.